lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bloodthirsty Beast
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBOX * ~22,000 HP at BR 55 - Andrealinia970 22:43, 15 February 2009 (UTC) * 23,912 HP at BR 75 (finally, took only ~ 6 hours) - Merthos 17:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) * 24,762 HP at BR 15 on XBOX - Merthos 16:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) * 23,134 HP at BR 39 - FF12GrandMaster 21:46 BST, 01 June 2009 - Got Elven Core from split :o) PC * 71,881 - 78,991 PC HP at BR 90 - Adie123 20:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hard * ~78,000 HP at BR 99 - Jake Farrell 00:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) * 32 139~33 425HP @ BR13, 42 293HP @ BR20, 67 713HP @ BR30, 72 534HP @ BR35+. Zephyr135 22:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) * 22 841/23 983 @ BR3, * 27 763 @ BR10, * 36 152 @ BR15, * 43 985 @ BR20, * 53 515 @ BR25, * 67 713 @ BR30, * 72 534 @ BR35+. Slight variances the game generates at times. Zephyr 02:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Found when one raptor at the beginning was asleep - Anonymous 13:22, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I can't seem to spawn this rare monster I'm not sure this in the PC only version or both xbox 360/PCOutcastNeedhelp 21:20, 25 July 2009 (UTC) It's in both versions (all the monster are), i killed it on the XBOX before going to the Aqueducts, but it can be spawned right after finishing the Numor Mine. This one actually spawned pretty easily, but for some of them i had to reset the maps 50+ times, so don't give up and it'll eventually be there. If you get tired of running in and out go hunt down something else or train skills and then come back for it later. Drake178 21:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Did I advance too far in the game?OutcastNeedhelp 03:34, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :There is no such thing apart from the few missable quests. Drake178 03:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks for the advice and maybe I just have bad luck.OutcastNeedhelp 19:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :AFAIK, advancing the story line can affect normal spawns but not rares. Follow the instructions in the spoiler box and you'll get it eventually. :However, unless something has been discovered since I was last around (which is admittedly quite a while), excavation points don't have any effect on spawns. Merthos, Drake, help me out here? Do we need to remove that line? ::They have no relevance, i keep removing them but some people seem to think they matter and put them back :P Drake178 01:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Well, after having spent 4 complete evenings on finding this damn beast I would say that at least for this location on the XBOX the excavation points can be used to determine the monsters. When there is one at C-9 than I only got Deathmorph. If there is none than I got Lindblum (about a hundred times) or the Beast. That was my experience and I've never seen anything else. There is a fixed set of excavation point combinations for each location and for some locations some of those sets only - or maybe much more likely - appear together with specific monster sets. So basically I would not rule it out completely and leave those excavation points on the spawn hints (maybe together with a note that it is no requirement but more a hint) unless there is a confirmation otherwise. Apart from that, OutcastNeedhelp, only patience helps. Also go somewhere else inbetween, do a quest or so, this helps to keep the frustration down. - Merthos 07:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I just did a few dozen resets of the Gaslin Caves and spawned Bluejaws with all possible excavation locations of the Weapon 1 Recipe (C-13, D-18, none). To me that's quite enough proof that the excavations and the monster spawning have no relation whatsoever. Drake178 20:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks for the advice.Is my battle rank a problem?OutcastNeedhelp 21:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope, it shouldn't be. Drake178 21:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Got him at BR 108, so I don't think it should be a problem. (Unless of course you are higher than that, in which case I can't be sure. But still, it shouldn't matter) Cmdr typho 02:00, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Will this monster spawn if other rare monsters are present? For instance, it says no Wyvern can be present, but is the rare monster Lindblum considered a wyvern as far as requirements are concerned? Also, will it spawn if any of the other rare monsters are present? I've loaded the map too many times now, and a dozen+ times all requirements were met, with no Beast, but a different rare monster was spawned instead. I know other maps allow multiple rare monsters, but it doesn't seem like there can be in the Ivory Peaks. I'll post what I find out if no answer is given. (xbox version). 00:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) New Guy :Responding to my own question. He finally spawned, and no other rare monsters were present. So it could be that rare monsters being present suppress his spawning, or has no effect. Anybody have the Beast and another rare monster spawn at the same time? 02:25, December 20, 2009 (UTC) What are ways to make this rare monsters to appear? Just asking that's all.OutcastNeedhelp 21:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Look up its requirements and keep on trying. Only patience helps, there is no other trick. - Merthos 08:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I did all the requirements but still can't make it appeared.OutcastNeedhelp 03:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) xbox I don't know for sure 100% but this is my 6th playthrough and i am extremely confident about my opinions but as far as geting this sucker to spawn is theeeee hardest rare i have encountered in the entire game as far as im concerned. I have not noticed a corelation between dig spots and bloodthirsty beast specifically but i did with goko for a fact and maybe others that i didnt notice. about getting too far in the game i have got past undelwalt and many more sidequests and was able to find him but on this playthrough it took and no joke seriously 5 days straight of many hours on hours. so i recommend taking it out on disc 1. as far as if it spawns with any other rare i have never not even once seen him with any other rare. like i said this is my 6th playthrough and all six times he didnt spawn with another rare so thats 100% for my playthroughs. i saw a lot of unanswered questions so i hope i just helped a bunch of you guys all at once. 04:33, January 31, 2011 (UTC) OMG this guy is so hard to spawn *yawn*